


To Love You This Well

by Bellakitse



Series: It takes a Village [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK and Carlos have been together for over a year, and are more in love than ever. As they watch their friends get ready for the next big step in their lives, Carlos can't stop thinking about the next step he wants TK and him to take.*Basically a 15K story about Carlos working up the nerve to ask TK to marry him and Grace being his best friend.Written for Lone Star Week Day 2 - Great Dynamics
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: It takes a Village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698376
Comments: 85
Kudos: 614
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	To Love You This Well

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, part 2 of the 'It takes a Village' series. I hope you guys like it as much as the first part and that it will make you look forward to the 3rd and final part.

Carlos Reyes is with his boyfriend TK, and their friend Judd in the half-finished nursery of the man’s house. There is plastic on the wooden floor and buckets of pale-yellow paint around them, the walls are bare and primed for them to get to work if only TK and Judd can stop bickering.

“You’re doing that wrong, Cowboy Judd,” TK comments just as Judd puts the roller to the wall.

Judd throws him a mild glare over his shoulder in response. “Kiss my ass, City boy. I know how to paint a damn room.”

“If you know how to paint,” TK crosses his arms, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Then why are you doing it so badly?”

“TK, I swear to god – “

“Hey, I’m just trying to help. If you want to mess up your daughter’s room and make your eight-month pregnant wife cry, that is completely up to you,” TK shrugs his shoulders as Judd gives him another dirty look.

Carlos bites down on his lip to keep from laughing at the aggravation on Judd’s face or the absolutely bratty grin TK gives him back.

TK has been living above Judd and Grace’s garage for over a year now. A temporary situation that has proven beneficial enough for all involved to keep it going, and it just doesn’t get old for anyone to watch Judd and TK lock horns or poke at each other the way only siblings can.

“You’re a pain in the ass, and I hate you,” Judd answers childishly. It’s another amusing aspect of their relationship to see them both act like kids around each other. TK scoffs at his comment, obviously not believing it any more than Carlos. In the last year of living together, Judd and TK’s friendship has solidified. He knows the other man sees his boyfriend like a kid brother. He’s even admitted – much to TK’s delight – that he feels closer to him than his blood brothers, probably due to their career and the fact that between work and home, they spend so much time together. “ _Fine_ , TK, tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Carlos can’t help the snort that escapes his throat as Judd caves, but swallows back the desire to bust out laughing when Judd turns his glare towards him, while TK grins pleased and lovingly in his direction.

“You have an opinion, Reyes?” Judd asks with a biting tone, grumbling when TK slaps his shoulder.

“Don’t be rude to my boyfriend, or I’ll tell Grace on you,” TK warns him before walking over to Carlos. Wrapping his arm around his waist, TK presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph, if you too are going to start necking, I’m dumping these buckets of paint on you both,” Judd warns them, pointing the paint roller in his hand at them. “I don’t care if the result is me sleeping on the couch. It will be worth it.”

“ _Necking_ , Judd?” TK asks with a mocking laugh. “What are you, an 80-year-old?”

“What are _you,_ TK? A _15-year-old_ who can’t keep his hands off his boyfriend?” Judd shoots back. “You’ve been together well over a year, isn’t the honeymoon phase over yet?”

“Never,” TK grins before looking back at him with a twinkle in his eye. “Right, baby?”

Carlos shoots Judd a quick look before turning to face his boyfriend, feeling amusement and love for the man in his arms. They’ve been together for over a year and a half if you count their beginnings when they were still in the casual phase, which Carlos does. He’s known since the moment he laid eyes on TK that first night in the rain that he was going to matter to him, and he wasn’t wrong. TK is the most important person in his life outside his family – _no_ , that’s not right. TK _is_ his family, the one of his own making, maybe not officially but in every way that counts.

Lately though, his thoughts have been a steady stream of how much he wants to make it official between them. He wants to call TK his family more than he’s ever wanted anything else in his life.

A hand at his cheek startles him out of his thoughts, and he finds beautiful green eyes looking at him curiously. “Where did you go, big guy?” TK asks him softly, his hand warm and a little calloused as he runs his thumb over his cheekbone.

Looking over at Judd for a moment, he feels himself blush when he sees the guy giving him a silent but understanding look, making Carlos question just what lovesick expression he has on his face.

He ignores their friend for a moment, flashing TK a smile as he shakes his head. He leans down to give him a quick kiss, his stomach fluttering at the soft fond expression on TK’s face when he pulls back.

“I think the paint fumes are getting to me for a sec, I’m fine,” he reassures him.

TK smiles at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Why don’t you go get a glass of water and visit with Grace, she’s making dinner. Get away from the smell while I teach a man in his late 30’s how to paint.”

“Say good-bye to your boyfriend, Reyes,” Judd jerks his head towards TK. “I’m going to drown him in a bucket of paint.”

“Telling a cop your murder plans,” TK shakes his head sadly back at Judd, and Carlos can _feel_ his amusement as he leans against him. “How have you survived this long in life?”

Carlos lets out a huff of laughter, interrupting the men before they get started on their squabbling, these two can go on for hours. “I’m going to tell Grace that her daughter’s room will probably be ready by her fifth birthday,” he tells them. Ignoring the two matching sounds of protest, he places a kiss on TK’s temple before letting him go.

“Play nice,” he warns TK, holding a finger close to his face.

TK goes in for a nip of his teeth, giving him a dirty smirk when he snatches his hand away.

He shakes his head at his ridiculous boyfriend, a reluctant smile on his face. He starts to leave the room, but not before he hears Judd speak once more.

“Strand, would you stop staring at your boyfriend’s ass for a moment and help me paint already?”

֎֎֎

Carlos walks into the Ryders’ kitchen, breathing in deep the delicious smell of Grace’s cooking. He finds Grace at her island counter chopping onions, smiling as he watches her pregnant belly bump into it every time she moves.

“Yes, I’m a whale,” she says without looking up. “No need to stare, Reyes.”

Carlos laughs softly as he walks up to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss on her cheek. “You are gorgeous, baby mama, that’s why I’m staring,” he assures her as he lets go of her to lean on the other side of the counter. “You’re the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen, and I have sisters with kids.”

Grace looks at him with a grin on her face, her dimples winking at him. “You are too charming for your own good, Carlos Reyes,” she raises an eyebrow at him. “Between that and the way you look, you’re a danger to society. All the boys and girls of the greater Austin area need to be careful.”

Carlos can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks; no matter how much he tries, he can’t help but get flustered when Grace teases him. “Stop,” he mumbles only for Grace’s grin to grow like it always does when she messes with him.

“Of course, it doesn’t really matter to you,” she starts with a glint in her eyes. “All those boys and girls are doomed to be disappointed that you’ll never look their way, you already found your dream boy, didn’t you, darling?” she asks, and Carlos can see that she’s trying hard not to laugh at him, given how hot his face feels, he’s not surprised.

“You like making fun of me,” he pouts, though his mouth curves upward once more when she lets out a deep laugh throwing her head back. He can see why Judd is so in love with her.

“You make it so easy,” she answers as she leans over and pinches his cheek.

Carlos swats at her hand half-heartedly, himself laughing. In the time that TK has lived with her and Judd, he has gotten to spend a lot of time getting to know the couple better. He considers both of them good friends, but he admits his heart holds a special place for Grace. After TK and Michelle, she is his closest friend.

“Why don’t you sit down,” he nods towards the bench at the breakfast nook. “I can take over,” he continues as he looks around at what she has started and sees that she’s going with Tex-Mex for dinner.

“Normally, I would be horrified at a guest doing the cooking in my kitchen,” she says as she starts to take a seat. “But you spend so much time here anyway; you’re not really a guest. I sometimes think you’ve moved in here with TK.”

“Is that your way of telling me to come around less often, Gracie?” he asks teasingly as he gets to work. She already has yellow rice going, and the meat is marinating, so he gets to work on the refried beans.

“You’re really going to make me get up to smack you, Carlos Reyes, after I just sat down.?” she asks with a no-nonsense look on her face. “I have a watermelon under my blouse, sitting down and getting up isn’t easy right now, but I will if you keep talkin’ stupid.”

“No ma’am,” he says quickly, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

“That’s better,” she answers moodily.

Carlos works quickly and quietly, getting dinner ready as Grace studies him with assessing eyes that start to make him nervous. He tries to ignore it, but after he drops the knife in his hand twice, he decides to ask her why she’s looking at him like that before he cuts off a finger.

“Okay, say whatever you want to say,” he says, looking over at her with what he hopes is a formidable look. He can get perps to do what he wants with one hard look, and yet Grace, a tiny pregnant lady who barely reaches his shoulders, doesn’t look the least bit fazed.

“I was just thinking about you and TK living together,” she says casually like it’s a completely normal thing to say and not something that sends his heart racing.

“We’re not living together,” he answers quickly, feeling his face go hot when she levels him with a _‘no shit’_ look.

“I know that,” she says slowly, because apparently questioning his intelligence silently isn’t enough. “I just don’t understand why you haven’t asked him yet.”

“You want to know why I haven’t asked TK to move in with me?” he asks to make sure he’s hearing right.

Grace looks at him again; there is the same knowing look he saw in her husband’s face earlier, shining in her dark eyes, and he knows he’s not going to like what comes out of her mouth next.

“Actually,” she says with a dry look on her face. “I keep wondering why you haven’t proposed yet; you obviously want to.”

Carlos chokes on _nothing_. He feels his lungs seize up; he’s coughing hard and loud before he can stop it. All the while, Grace continues to look at him, calmly like he isn’t _dying_ in her kitchen.

Finally, after a minute of suffocating and _perishing_ , he manages to get a full enough breath that he’s able to speak again. _“What?”_ he asks, wincing as he hears himself screech.

Grace raises both eyebrows at him as she rests back in her seat, her hands caressing her stomach gently. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she starts, and her voice is dripping in so much sarcasm he’s honestly impressed, or he would be if it wasn’t directed at him. “Did you think that was a secret? Because if it was, you should really tell your face to get with the program. You look ready to drop to one knee every time that boy – well, I want to say speaks, but that’s not true, you look ready to propose every time TK breathes. Have you gotten the ring yet, or have you actually managed to control the impulse?”

“I haven’t gotten any ring!” Carlos all but shouts, his voice high and a little hysterical. He doesn’t tell her that he’s found himself looking outside jewelry stores more than once in the last few weeks. He hasn’t told anyone, not even Michelle, what has been running through his head nonstop. No one knows, except apparently while he hasn’t been saying it out loud, his face has been broadcasting his deepest desires to the world.

Carlos drops his face into his hands, letting out a deep pitiful groan. When he looks up, he finds Grace watching him with a gentle expression.

“Do you think TK knows?” he whispers, trying to think of any moment where TK might have been uncomfortable with him. Luckily he can’t think of any; his boyfriend has been his usual amazingly sweet loving self, a happy smile on his face every time he’s around Carlos.

Grace lets out a soft snort before shaking her head. “I love that boy, but he’s clueless, he has no idea what you’ve been thinking about.”

“But you do, huh?” he questions dryly.

Grace signals him with a curve of her finger, and Carlos lowers the heat on the beans before he does as she asks, sitting down across from her on the small table.

She places a small soft hand over his, a kind smile on her pretty face. “You have no poker face when it comes to that boy, sweetheart.”

He lets out a sigh; he can’t argue her point, he’s always been a pretty open and honest guy with his emotions. If he cares about someone, he sees no point in hiding it. With TK, that belief is amplified a hundred times over. From the moment he met him, his feelings for TK have been spilling at his feet no matter how much he tried to control it at the beginning. A year later, with them together and in love, he’s allowed to show TK how much he loves him. It pours out of Carlos without any conscious thought. Loving TK Strand comes as naturally as breathing to him, and given that he _knows_ that as long as he has air in his lungs, he’s going to love him, it makes sense.

“I love him,” he says quietly, shooting Grace a look when she snorts again, this time loudly.

“Sorry,” she says, sounding anything but. “Was that supposed to be some grand revelation?”

“Are you going to sass me, or are you going to listen?” he complains. Honestly, sometimes it’s like he’s talking to one of his sisters.

“I’m not just a pretty face, I can do two things at once,” she says easily, giving him a shrug of her shoulders when he levels her with an exasperated look. “Please continue to explain to me why you are hesitating from taking a step you clearly want to take.”

“I don’t want to scare him off,” he grumbles, he pulls his hand from under hers to rub at his forehead. “I love him, and I know he loves me. We’re happy, and it’s incredible between us, and I don’t want to rock the boat when all that should be enough for now. It’s not like we’ve been together that long.”

Grace nods at him in agreement. “Yeah, I mean, you had your first anniversary a month ago? Thirteen months is not long.”

“Eighteen months,” he corrects her and knows it’s the wrong thing to say by the smug look on her face.

“Interesting,” she says with barely contained glee. “You’re counting your time together from pretty much the moment TK arrived in Austin, back when you two fools actually went around believing that all you were was friendly bed buddies, _very interesting_.”

Carlos gives her a dirty look, huffing when it seems to amuse her even further. “To be fair, I never wanted us to be _just_ bed buddies. I wanted to be with him from the start; he just needed time. Which brings me back to my point, I don’t want to push him for more when he’s not ready.”

“How do you know he’s not ready unless you ask him?” Grace counters without skipping a beat.

Carlos doesn’t have an answer, but Grace doesn’t seem to need one, she starts to stand, struggling for a moment before he jumps up to help. She gives his bicep a soft squeeze in return.

“You think about that while you finish cooking, and I’ll go see that those two haven’t made a mess of the baby's room.”

Carlos gives her a small nod before going back to the stove to fry the skirt steak.

“Carlos,” she calls out softly once she’s by the threshold of the kitchen. He turns around to look at her, waiting to hear what she has to say.

“You have no poker face when it comes to him,” she starts, reminding him of her earlier comment. “And he doesn’t have one either when it comes to you,” she smiles at him with so much affection, he feels it deep in his bones. He’s reminded instantly how lucky he and TK are to be cared for by her and Judd.

“He looks at you exactly the way you look at him – “ Grace pauses, and Carlos finds himself holding his breath, his heart beating loudly as he waits for her to continue. “Like you’re forever to him too.”

Carlos lets out a soft exhale at the comment, and Grace seems to understand how deeply her words are impacting him.

“It’s okay to wait – like you’ve said, the two of you are happy,” she smiles, though the look on her face is serious. “But you also know there are no guarantees in life, especially in our line of work. So, if you love him enough to see a future with him – then maybe you should let him know.”

֎֎֎

“That was an amazing dinner,” TK moans as he drops down on his bed, they’ve said good night to the Ryders and are back in his apartment. “You and Grace need to open a restaurant or go on one of those competitive cooking shows. Judd and I can be your cheering squad.”

Carlos lets out a laugh at the comment; he watches TK for a moment; he can already tell he’s nodding off, and if he doesn’t get him out of his clothes, he will fall asleep like he is now, shoes and all. He starts with his sneakers, taking them off before moving on to his pants.

TK looks at him lazily, his usually bright green eyes, a shade softer from his drowsiness. He lifts his hips when Carlos taps him. He takes his snug jeans off, and then moves on to TK’s shirt, each open button revealing more beautiful skin. Finally, with the shirt open, TK sits up to pull it off, leaving him only in his underwear.

He tugs on Carlos’ arm to get him to sit down next to him on the bed. TK’s arms come around his shoulders; his forehead pressed against Carlos’ as he smiles at him sleepily. “You take such good care of me,” he murmurs, brushing his lips against the corner of Carlos’ mouth before laying a trail of small tender kisses down his jaw.

“It’s my job to take care of you,” Carlos answers, he has one hand on TK’s waist, the other high on his thigh.

“Your job, huh?” TK asks while still nuzzling Carlos’ cheek, running his nose up and down the length of it, but Carlos can hear the smile in his voice. “Want it to be a permanent position?”

Carlos feels his heart give a hard thump at the question, his breath catching.

“Hmm,” TK hums, squeezing him half-heartedly. “Stay tonight?”

“Of course,” he whispers back.

“Awesome,” TK answers pleased, now more asleep than awake, before dropping back on the bed, leaving Carlos with a racing heart as he softly starts to snore.

֎֎֎

Carlos wakes up with a gasp, wet heat surrounds him, and when he looks down, he finds TK’s head bobbing up and down as he sucks Carlos’ aching cock deeper into his mouth. He can feel himself nudging at the back of TK’s throat for a moment before he relaxes around him and takes him in even deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Carlos groans out low, his body jerking when TK sucks him harder, hollowing in his cheeks. “You do that so good.”

TK keeps his mouth on him, his tongue pressing at the underside of his dick right on the spot that makes him see stars. Blindly he reaches up for both of Carlos’ hands and brings them to his head. He lets them go as he looks up at him with those green eyes that lay Carlos low, his pupils are so blown Carlos almost can’t see any green left. TK relaxes his jaw, and Carlos lets out a low swear as he gets what TK wants from him.

Holding TK’s head in a gentle but firm hold, he starts to thrust into his mouth, instantly getting a whining moan from his boyfriend as his eyes close shut. TK shifts the lower part of his body, and it takes Carlos a moment to understand what he’s doing, but when he does, he feels like his body has been zapped with electricity. TK has a hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking in sync with Carlos’ thrust.

“TK,” he breathes out, everything in his body primed and ready, he can feel his balls tightening with the need to come. The image of TK touching himself, getting off on pleasuring him, brings him to the edge. “You’re killin’ me here,” he gets out when TK lets out another sound, this one smug as he strokes himself faster.

“Are you going to come baby?” he asks him, his voice rough and tight as he tries to hold off his own orgasm, his thrusts into TK’s mouth are rougher, less controlled, and his body feels like it’s on fire. “Do you want me to come in your mouth, will you come then?”

TK moans, his eyes flutter open to look at him, there is an almost desperate expression on his face as he gives him a slight nod.

Carlos curses again; he holds on to TK’s hair as he fucks into his warm mouth, getting out two more thrusts before he’s coming. TK swallows around him, sucking hard until he’s milked the last drop of Carlos’ cum, leaving him shaky and sensitive. He takes his mouth off of Carlos with a pop, sliding up his body until they’re face to face.

TK covers his mouth with his; the kiss he gives him is hard, all tongue and teeth while his hand continues stroking himself. A minute later, Carlos feels him shake in his arms, and a wet feeling of TK’s come on his stomach. Their kiss turns softer as TK lowers his body onto his without a care of the mess between them.

Pulling back, TK gives him a sweet smile that has no business on the face of someone who just sucked Carlos’ brains out through his dick.

“Good morning,” he says cheekily like the brat he is, and all Carlos can do is let out a long laugh. He’s so in love with this ridiculously amazing man who’s beaming at him.

“Good morning indeed,” he answers, still laughing. “Were you trying to make me completely useless for the rest of the day? Because if so, mission accomplished. I don’t think I could even do simple math right now.”

TK gives him an incredibly pleased look. “What’s two plus two?” he asks, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Three,” he jokes back, getting a slight giggle in return from TK. He leans up, kissing him softly, tasting himself on TK’s lips.

“Remember we are having dinner at my dad’s place tonight,” TK mumbles into the kiss, causing Carlos to pause.

“Is that why you blew me?” he asks, giving him a squinty look. “To soften the blow?”

TK rolls his eyes at him. “I gave you head because you sleep naked, and I like your dick in my mouth,” he says easily like his words don’t shoot straight to the body part he’s talking about. “Also, don’t act like you don’t like having dinner with my dad. You two enjoy ganging up on me too much for that to be the case.”

Carlos grins up at him; he can’t deny it. He enjoys spending time with Owen. Not only does he like and respect the man, but he enjoys the side of his boyfriend he only gets to see around his dad.

“Is he cooking?” he can’t help but ask. Neither of the Strand men are known for their culinary skills, though TK is getting better, and likes to help Carlos out when they’re at his place. It’s one of Carlos’ favorite things to do; he loves teaching TK how to make his favorite meals, seeing the look of concentration on his face as he files away everything Carlos does.

TK snorts softly, shaking his head. “He’s taking pity on you, doesn’t want you to have to struggle to be polite as you eat whatever he comes up with.”

Carlos blushes, but he can’t help but be relieved. He’s a healthy guy, but Captain Strand takes being a health nut to a whole new level.

TK grins at him, probably knowing what he’s thinking, and Carlos feels warm from his attention and sticky from the mess between them.

“Let's take a shower, hmm?” he asks.

“It’s a tight fit in my bathroom,” TK reminds him, the smirk on his face though, says he likes the idea.

“I’ll wash your back,” he murmurs as he slides a hand down TK’s spine, pleased at the way his eyes go heavy at the touch.

“Deal,” TK answers, giving him a smacking kiss before getting up. He makes a ridiculously cute face as he looks down at the now dry crust on his stomach. “Sexy,” he mutters dryly, and Carlos can’t help but laugh even if his stomach is no better,

Getting up after him, he takes hold of TK’s hand before he can walk towards the small bathroom, reeling him back in. He cups TK’s cheek as he leans in, touching his nose to his. “I love you, Tyler.”

He feels TK’s cheek move under his hand as he gives him a beautiful smile. “I love you too, Carlos, always.”

֎֎֎

With a table full of too much food even for three large men, Carlos bites into an asparagus spear while Owen looks over at TK.

“So how goes the painting of the nursery?” he asks cheerfully, the way he seems to do everything else. In the time Carlos has known him, he just seems to find enjoyment out of everything. Even with his long battle with cancer, now thankfully in remission, Owen Strand could be found smiling.

TK lets out a huff as he plays around with the few vegetables on his plate. “Judd can’t paint; that’s how it’s going.”

“And you can, son?” Owen questions with a curious look on his face.

Carlos ducks his head to hide a smirk as TK rolls his eyes at his dad, obviously not pleased at his painting skills being questioned.

“Better than Judd,” he grumbles, and this time Carlos can’t hide his smile, pouty TK is adorable, before brightening up again. “We got it done though, and Grace is happy, which is all that matters.”

“Can’t believe she’s due so soon, three more weeks,” Owen says with a smile. Like everyone else, he’s just as excited for the arrival of the newest member of their crew. “You can start to see Judd is freaking out.”

TK snorts, giving his dad a nod. “He ran a practice run the other day, to see how fast he could get Grace in the car and to the hospital, he shaved his time from the last run by four minutes, to under 15, but he still thinks that’s not good enough. Two days ago, he started talking about _borrowing_ Carlos’ light bar and siren.”

Carlos rolls his eyes at the comment; he’s already heard it from Judd himself. “The answer is _no_.”

TK laughs, his whole face lighting up. “I know, he’s just freaking out like dad said.”

“Have they decided on a name yet?” Owen asks, taking a sip of his water.

“Luna Joy,” TK answers, even happier than before. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? If she’s anything like Grace, she’ll be so beautiful.”

“It will be nice to have a baby in the family,” Owen answers with the same happiness.

Carlos watches as TK smiles softly at the words, he stays quiet as he listens to TK talk about the baby and how he can’t wait to meet her. Everything about him is gentle and soft as he expresses his happiness for his friends.

“It’s just great, you know?” he opens with a far-off look. “To get to be there, and see them enter this new chapter in their lives. They are so happy to take this next step, and it’s only going to make them stronger and even more in love,” he says, letting out a dreamy sigh that makes everything inside Carlos yearn.

Owen stares at his son for a moment before looking over at him; there is a look on his face that Carlos doesn’t understand, but it still puts him on alert.

“You know what I have a craving for?” he asks rhetorically, not waiting for an answer before he continues. “Those artisan donuts from the bakery two blocks over.”

“ _You_ want sweets?” TK raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Was it the talking about our pregnant friend that gave you a craving?”

“Listen, smartass,” Owen starts, ignoring the teasing look on TK’s face. “Make yourself useful and go get us some donuts while Carlos and I clean up.”

TK looks at his dad curiously and then back at him, a silent question on his face, and Carlos knows he’s probably thinking the same thing as him. Owen isn’t a subtle man, and it’s obvious he’s trying to get rid of TK for a moment. But if the man wants to talk to him in private, he’s not going to deny him.

“Bring me back something with custard filling,” he says with a shrug.

TK looks at him for a moment longer before turning back to his dad. “I’ll be back soon,” he warns him, while Owen just gives him a sunny smile that has TK rolling his eyes as he gets up and heads for the door.

Owen waits until the door is shut before turning towards him. “Let’s clean up.”

Carlos gives him a nod of agreement, standing up, he starts to collect the dirty plates with Owen, moving quietly into the kitchen. The counter has takeout containers all around it, and Owen moves towards them as Carlos heads for the sink. He gets to work on washing the dishes while Owen scoops out the leftovers into Tupperware.

“I just wanted to say that I’m grateful you’re in TK’s life,” Owen begins without hesitation. It’s not surprising, Carlos has gotten to know his boyfriend’s father well enough to know he doesn’t beat around the bush.

He turns around to face him; the plates are forgotten for a moment as he gives Owen his complete attention.

“I’ve liked you from the start,” Owen tells him honestly. “You’re a good man; you were patient with TK when he was struggling. You’ve been there for him and me as we dealt with my cancer. You’re good _to_ my kid, and you’re good _for_ him.”

Carlos swallows hard around the lump in his throat. This isn’t the first time Owen has told him something like this; he knows he’s had the man’s approval since the beginning, something that he’s thankful for, given how important he is to TK.

Still, there is something about the way Owen is looking at him, the tone in his voice that tells Carlos that there is a deeper significance to this conversation.

“Thank you, sir,” he starts hesitantly. “It means a lot you saying that, but – ” he trails off unsure how to continue.

“But why am I saying it right now?” Owen questions with a half-smile. “You can’t think of a single reason why the father of the man you love is telling you that he approves of you in his son’s life? Not one, Carlos? Nothing you’ve been considering asking TK?”

Carlos feels his face go red hot, burning when Owen laughs softly at him.

“Do I have it tattooed on my face?” he questions desperately. “Seriously? Are the words ‘I want to ask TK to marry me’ on my forehead?”

Owen laughs even louder, eyes similar to the ones he loves dancing with amusement. “Literally? No. Figuratively speaking? Absolutely. In big bright letters, all over your face,” Owen answers, waving a hand in front of his own face to show him.

“Oh my god,” Carlos says pitifully, covering his face with his hands to give himself a moment.

“Carlos, son,” Owen comes over to him. “There is no need to be embarrassed.”

Carlos takes his hands off his face, he finds that Owen is still smiling at him, but there isn’t any teasing or amusement there. Instead, there is an openness to his expression that makes him take notice.

“I can’t begin to say how grateful I am for you,” Owen starts, his bright eyes crinkling at the corners. “I see you with my kid, and the utterly naked love and care you have for him on your face. You love him the way I always hoped he would be loved, the way he deserves. TK can tell you, I have never liked a single one of his boyfriends, I was always polite, but I couldn’t stand them. He says my standards are too high when it comes to him, and he’s right, but he’s my son, and I want the person he chooses to be with to love and protect him with everything they have. To make up the moments where I have failed at that,” Owen says quietly, holding up his hand when he goes to speak.

He gives him a sad smile.

“Trust me I have failed him, when the towers came down I was so focused on my own grief I neglected my son, told myself he understood, but he was just a little kid, all he knew was that I wasn’t always around,” he tells him, shaking his head. “Somehow, he didn’t hate me for it, he forgave me, and I was still his hero. I failed him again by not noticing he was sinking into a dark hole and was using. _And_ I failed him when I kept my opinions about Alex to myself when what I should have said is that I thought proposing to him was a mistake,” Owen confesses tiredly. “I knew, in the long run, he would hurt him, and I said nothing.”

Carlos contemplates Owen’s words before speaking. “I would never purposely hurt TK,” he says quietly, before continuing cautiously. “I’m not perfect, though.”

“I know without a shadow of a doubt that you would never intentionally hurt him,” Owen says softly. “And I also know you’re not perfect, but I see the way you _try_ to be as perfect as you can be for him because you think it’s what he deserves.”

“It is,” Carlos insists, TK deserves nothing short of perfect. He frowns when Owen shakes his head.

“No, TK doesn’t need perfect,” Owen tells him as he places his hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “He needs someone who loves him with his whole heart. Someone who makes him feel safe, but also allows TK to protect them back because TK is first and foremost a protector, he has a need to take care of people. He needs someone who makes him better every day and challenges him. Someone who goes out of their way to make him smile, and laugh, and light up like the sun when they’re around him, and you need to know Carlos, that’s you. You are all those things to him. I see it every time I’m around the two of you, or when he talks about you, or hell when he’s texting you,” Owen continues with a shake of his head, grin firmly in place. “I have never seen him happier than when he’s with you. So if you’re thinking about it, I want you to know, man to man. Nothing would make me prouder than to call you my son-in-law.”

Carlos feels a lump of emotion in his throat; he hadn’t realized until now just how much he needed Owen’s approval. With his own father long gone, he’s come to see Owen as something of a father figure. To know that Owen – who no matter what he says about failing his son, loves TK more than his life – trusts him with his son enough to be okay with Carlos being the person TK might spend the rest of his life with, means everything.

“Thank you, Owen,” he whispers, getting the words out even as his eyes sting.

Owen smiles at him, his own eyes looking a bit wet. “Hug it out?” he asks jokingly, and Carlos lets out a startled laugh before he pulls the older man into a tight hug.

He feels Owen slap his back a few times, his embrace comforting. They stay like that for a moment, not hearing the footsteps until it’s too late.

“What’s going on here?”

Carlos and Owen pull away from each other, to find TK by the entrance of the kitchen, bag in hand, looking at them curiously and a little concerned.

“Everything okay?” he asks, a slight frown on his face, probably noticing the fact that both he and Owen look a little emotionally raw.

“Just having a manly hug,” Owen says brightly, crossing the room to take the bag of donuts from his son. “It’s good to show emotion and physical comfort,” he continues when TK raises an eyebrow at him. “Therapeutic, even.”

֎֎֎

Carlos can tell TK is dying to ask what he walked in on back in his dad’s kitchen. He watches out of the corner of his eye as TK shifts around in the passenger seat. Carlos gives him credit for being able to hold off until he’s pulling into the Ryders’ driveway.

“Tell me,” TK starts just as he turns off the car, his voice small and low. “Is he sick again?”

Carlos startles at the question, snapping his head towards TK. The look of fear on his boyfriend’s face hitting him square in the chest. “No!” he exclaims, rushing to explain when TK continues to look doubtful. “Baby, I _swear_ that’s not what we were talking about, as far as I know, Owen is healthy. You know he wouldn’t keep it from you if he was relapsing.”

“You two were hugging and had obviously been crying,” TK argues helplessly. “And it wouldn’t be the first time he kept being sick from me.”

“We were talking about _you_ ,” he answers, stressing the word. He reaches out, running his hand through TK’s soft hair, pressing on his scalp to soothe him. “He was telling me that he’s happy I’m in your life, and that he can see that I make you happy.”

TK’s expression softens, the worry etched on his face alleviating some.

“You do,” TK answers quietly, he shifts until he’s sideways in his seat, tilting his head so that Carlos’ hand is touching his cheek, before pressing himself into the hold. “You make me happier than I have ever been before.”

“He said I make you smile,” he comments, touching the corner of TK’s mouth as it quirks upward.

“That’s true,” TK says with a wide grin.

“And laugh,” he continues.

“Mmhmm,” TK mumbles, closing his eyes as Carlos traces his mouth with his finger. “All happy feelings are tied to you.”

“It’s the same for me,” he whispers as TK opens his eyes, there isn’t much light around them, and yet he can see TK’s bright eyes, they crinkle at the corners as he looks at him. “I thought my life was fine before you came into it, and it was. I just didn’t know it could be this much better until you came along. You fill it with so much joy and love that sometimes I can’t believe it’s all mine.”

TK makes a quiet sound before he pushes forward, his hands pull at Carlos, and he only has a moment to take a breath before TK is covering his mouth with his. TK licks his way into his mouth, laying claim to him in that way of his that makes Carlos quiver.

“I love you,” TK whispers between kisses. “Every part of me is in love with you; every part of me will love you forever.”

Carlos feels his heart thunder under his ribcage. TK’s promise, along with the conversations he’s had with Grace and Owen, all mix together. The thought that has been consistently on his mind for weeks now ringing out loudly.

He knows what he wants; he wants _this_.

“Forever?” he asks quietly after another kiss; he wonders if TK can hear his racing heart.

TK makes a sound as he presses his forehead against his. “Forever,” he answers with a dreamy quality to his voice.

They stay like that for a moment, pressed against each other, and Carlos comes to a decision. He knows what he needs to do.

֎֎֎

Carlos takes a steadying breath before he knocks on the front door of the Ryder house, waiting patiently for the door to open.

When it does, Grace greets him with a smile though looking a little confused, probably because he’s knocking on her door when TK and Judd are both at work.

“Hey,” he starts quickly. He’s full of nervous energy, and he needs to get it out before he backs out. “I was wondering – if you felt up to it – that is,” he rushes to reassure her. Grace is due in less than three weeks, and maybe she’s not up to going out. “If maybe you would come with me to look at rings?”

Grace stares at him, but Carlos can see the moment the words register with her by the broad smile that takes over her face, and in the next second, he has an arm full of an almost nine-month pregnant woman squealing in his ear.

“Watch the baby, woman!” he shouts, steadying her when she does a little hop.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Grace rolls her eyes at him, waving away his concern. “Luna Joy is happy and doing a little dance in here,” she pats her belly. “Her future uncle Carlos is going to propose to her godfather.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow as she points a finger in his face. “That’s a secret by the way. Judd hasn’t asked TK yet, so keep that to yourself. Come inside for a second and help me put on my shoes, I haven’t seen my feet in over a month.”

Carlos does as she asks, helping her with the shoes she points at under the mudroom bench.

“You sure I’m not putting you out?” he asks as he ties her tennis shoes. “You should probably be resting.”

“I’m pregnant, Carlos, not on my death bed,” she starts dryly. “I can walk around; it’s good for me. Plus, if you think for one second that I’m not going to help you find TK the perfect ring now that you’ve asked, you’re not as smart as you look.”

“Thanks, Gracie,” he says with a quirk of his lips as he helps her stand back up.

Grace places a hand on his forearm, giving it a squeeze as she smiles up at him. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Carlos rolls his eyes even though he can’t help the smile that covers his face, his stomach flutters with excitement and anticipation. “He hasn’t said yes yet.”

Grace levels him with a genuinely spectacular unimpressed look. “So we’re just being stupid today, is that it?”

Carlos pouts at her. “ _Rude_ ,” he grumbles as she smirks at him, patting his cheek as she throws her purse over her shoulder.

“You’ll get over it,” she assures him, giving him a slight push out the door. “Now, let's go find the perfect ring for the love of your life.”

Losing his frown, he smiles again at her words, sounds perfect.

֎֎֎

“Who knew you were so picky,” Grace comments as she leans against a glass case full of jewelry. She personally had stopped looking at rings half an hour ago and was instead enjoying the chocolate milkshake she made him get her from an ice cream truck as they moved on to the next jewelry store.

“You said I needed the perfect ring,” Carlos reminds her as he looks through the following glass case, the poor salesgirl who had been helping them had given up on him too, leaving him to browse alone.

“I didn't mean it literally,” she lets out a sigh after taking a big pull of her shake. “TK doesn’t care about the perfect ring, and you know it. What’s going to be perfect for him is that the man he loves wants to spend the rest of his life with him.”

“I know the ring doesn’t have to be perfect,” he tells her, barely sparing her a look as he moves over some more, he leans down until his nose is practically touching the glass as he squints at the rings. Some were too flashy, some way too simple, some god awful, and some were just okay. “But TK _deserves_ perfect, and I haven’t found that, _yet_ ,” he vows.

Grace doesn’t say anything, but he can feel her eyes on the side of his face until it starts to burn. When he turns his head to look at her, he finds her looking at him with the gentlest of smiles on her pretty face.

“What?” he blurts out, his eyes widening when he spots tears in her eyes. “Are you okay? Does something hurt? Is it the baby?”

“No fool,” she says with a wet laugh as she runs a hand over her cheeks. “The baby is fine; these are happy tears. I have gotten a front-row seat to you two falling in love, and – “ Grace lets out a sigh, shaking her head as she smiles. “I’m just so happy for you guys.”

Carlos bites down on his lip, taking a deep breath through his nose, the emotions inside him nearly overwhelming him. “Don’t you dare start crying,” he whispers hotly when he sees more tears in her eyes. “If you start crying, and then _I_ start crying, at least _you_ have an excuse,” he points at her belly. “While I will just look like a crazy person.”

Grace laughs as she cradles her stomach, her dimples flash at Carlos charming him completely; her happiness for him makes him feel warm all over. “The perks of being a heavily pregnant woman.”

Carlos pulls her sideways to his chest, thanking her softly for her support. He holds her for a moment before pulling away when he hears her gasp.

“I think I found your ring,” she says, stepping out of his hold, she waves the salesgirl over pointing at a ring.

Leaning over the counter, he looks at the one she is pointing at and lets out a sound of his own. The ring is white gold or platinum, a smooth wide band, with a slimmer inner band a shade darker, in the middle deep in the band are two baguette diamonds. The ring isn’t too simple or too flashy; it’s somehow just perfect.

The salesgirl hands him the ring, and the moment he holds it, he knows it’s the one.

Grace can see it on his face by the wide grin she gives him. “I’m good, aren’t I?” she says, pleased with herself, and well, as he holds the ring he’s going to ask TK to marry him with, he can’t really argue with that.

֎֎֎

It takes another week for him and TK to be off work on the same night. In that time, he thinks about every way he could ask TK to marry him while the ring sits inside his sock drawer taunting him. He thinks maybe a fancy restaurant is the way to go but discards it; he’s too nervous about doing it in public.

In the end, he decides to do it at his apartment; he plans a meal he thinks TK will enjoy, cleans his place within an inch of his life, and sets enough candles to be romantic but not get a fire safety lecture from his boyfriend. He dresses nicely after being done with dinner, pockets the ring, and then waits for TK to arrive. Luckily for his nerves, TK shows up at the time he promised he would. When he hears movement at the door, he rushes to open it before TK can use his key.

“Hey,” TK starts to greet him, a look of surprise on his face, keys in his hand. He watches as TK takes in his appearance, and his expression changes from surprise to interested. “Well, _hello handsome_ ,” he says slowly, a smirk working it’s way to his mouth.

“Hi,” he exhales, his heart is already racing, and the night hasn’t even started. He leans in to give TK a soft kiss; only that TK has other intentions as he presses his body firmly against his, circles his arms around his neck and licks his way into his mouth. Carlos returns the kiss with enthusiasm, he wraps his arms around TK’s waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground as he pulls him into the apartment.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” TK swears against his mouth a little breathlessly as he kisses him again. “What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to do something nice,” he answers, going for another kiss, but TK pulls back, his eyes widening as he looks over Carlos’ shoulder.

“Whoa,” he says softly. Carlos turns his head towards what he’s looking at, and okay, _maybe_ he went a little overboard on the table. But he’s a man with good taste and an eye for décor, sue him. “Please tell me I didn’t forget an anniversary,” TK jokes with a worried look on his face.

Carlos shakes his head at him, running his hand up and down TK’s back. “Trust me, you didn't, I just wanted tonight to be special,” he answers, grateful that his voice is steady.

He leads TK to the table, pulling out his chair. TK sits, but not before brushing his lips across his cheek, his expression tender.

Carlos moves into the kitchen, bringing out two plates of roasted chicken, rosemary potatoes, and a roasted tomato salad. He places a plate in front of TK, getting a smile in return.

“You’re amazing,” he says softly as he looks over at his dinner. “You got off shift only a few hours before me and did all this.”

“Martha Stewart helped with the recipe,” Carlos quips, getting a grin in return.

“You’re such a good provider,” TK teases as he bites into the chicken before letting out a soft moan, his eyes rolling back for a moment. _“Fuck_ this is delicious, marry me.”

Carlos pulls in a sharp breath, and with it, a piece of chicken, choking.

“Shit,” TK swears, getting up from his chair as Carlos continues to cough. He feels TK’s hand slap his back hard, and he inhales again, rough, but actually getting some air. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he gets out. TK looks at him with concern while Carlos can feel his face turn red. “It just went down the wrong pipe.”

TK sits back down, but the look of uncertainty still lingers on his face.

“TK – “ he starts, his hand going into his pocket, feeling the cool metal of the ring.

“ – I was just joking,” TK says at the same time. “The chicken is so good,” he laughs, but it’s so uneasy and strained. “ _Marry me_ ,” he continues, mocking himself.

Carlos pauses; he takes in TK’s wide eyes, uneasy expression, and feels his stomach drop in a really unpleasant way. He grasps his hand around the ring even though it feels like it burns now. Swallowing hard, he musters up what he hopes is a smile. “Right,” he says quietly, looking down at his plate, any desire for food gone along with any hope he had for the night.

“Carlos – “ TK starts, and Carlos can hear the worry in his voice, it makes his stomach twist even further.

He opens his mouth to reassure him when both their cell phones ring out with a rapid set of notifications. They frown at each other, both reaching for their phones.

“Holy shit,” TK exclaims, staring at his cell; Carlos gets up quickly, blowing out the candles as he reads the first text from Judd telling them Grace’s water broke and they’re headed for the hospital.

“Up, up, up,” he says, quickly pulling TK out of his shock. “We gotta go.”

TK lets him push him towards the door, only to stop before he can get it open. He watches him as he hesitates for a second, his eyes straying to their half-finished dinner.

“Are we okay?” he asks quietly. “I feel like I fucked up before,” he waves at the table awkwardly.

He stays quiet, not sure how to answer, the ring in his pocket feeling heavy, but the longer he remains silent, the more TK seems to fold inward, the look of uncertainty on his face getting worse until he can’t stand it. He takes a step forward, cupping TK’s face between his hands, making sure he looks at him. He leans in slowly, brushing his lips across TK a few times until he hears his boyfriend sigh softly and feels him take hold of his waist, pulling him closer.

“Of course we’re okay,” he tells him, making sure his voice is steady. He might be feeling a little heartbroken right now, but he is not going to make TK feel bad when he doesn’t even know what tonight was about. “You didn’t fuck anything up.”

TK frowns, his brow creasing in the middle. “Are you sure?”

Carlos nods, the smile on his face comes a little easier. He might be disappointed with the way the night has gone, but as long as he has TK, he’ll get over it. “I’m sure, baby,” he whispers, kissing TK once more, softly and tenderly, pouring all the love he has for him into it.

TK sighs again when the kiss ends, he presses his forehead against his, his nose rubbing against Carlos’. “I love you; you know that, right?”

Licking his lips, Carlos swallows around the lump in his throat. “I know,” he answers, giving TK a soft squeeze. “I love you too.”

֎֎֎

When they arrive at the hospital, Marjan and Paul are already there, along with Judd’s father. Carlos stays by TK’s crew while he walks over to the older man giving him a friendly handshake.

“Any news?” he asks as he looks down at his friends.

“Judd is in the suite with Grace,” Paul lets him know. “We saw her a few minutes ago; she’s a little uncomfortable, but handling it like a trooper. There is a chance Judd might pass out though.”

Carlos chuckles softly at the image that makes, he turns when he feels TK slip his arm around his waist.

“Mr. Ryder just told me Grace asked for us to come to the room when we got here,” he tells him with an excited smile.

Carlos returns the gesture, sliding out of his arms to take his hand. “Let's go see our girl.”

TK’s smile grows, and Carlos is happy to see the worry from before gone from his expression.

They walk hand in hand to Grace’s hospital room, peeking in quietly. “Hey guys,” TK says softly, walking in through the door before him.

Grace and Judd look over at them, Grace with a tired smile and Judd with the expression of a man silently freaking out. Carlos understands Paul’s assessment better. The big guy does look a few shades paler than usual.

He walks over to his friend, squeezing Judd’s shoulder before leaning down to kiss Grace’s forehead. “How are you doing, mama?” he asks quietly.

Grace smiles at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I’m fine – just having a baby, you know,” she answers like the smartass she is. “My cowboy here might faint, though.”

Carlos shares a grin with her when Judd protests and TK snickers.

“How was dinner?” she questions excitedly, and Carlos feels a moment of panic. He drops his hand to hers, giving it a quick squeeze just as TK speaks.

“You knew Carlos was cooking me dinner tonight?” he asks, when Carlos looks at him, there is a slight frown on his face.

“She gave me the link to the recipe,” he improvises quickly.

TK looks at him for a moment longer, looking unconvinced. He’s not the only one staring at him. Grace is giving him an unimpressed look of her own.

“Judson, I would like something cold to drink,” she says, her gaze turning to her husband before looking at TK, giving him a tilt of her head towards Judd. “Please go with him sweetheart, I don’t trust him to remain on his feet on his own.”

“I’m fine,” Judd argues even as he stands.

“You weren’t fine five minutes ago,” she reminds him with a look.

Judd rolls his eyes, letting out a huff. “You were screaming.”

Grace levels him with another look, though her mouth twitches. “Boy, are you in for a surprise when it’s time for me to start pushing,” she says with a wry smile. “Now, go get me my drink, please.”

Judd softens, he leans down to kiss her, brushing back one of her curls. “I’ll be right back, I love you, Grace Ryder.”

Grace closes her eyes, a smile on her face. “I love you too, Judd Ryder.”

Carlos watches them with something that can only be longing stirring in his chest. When he turns, he finds TK watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Come on, TK,” Judd says, slapping his shoulder when he doesn’t move. “My baby wants something to drink; we’re going to bring her everything this hospital has.”

TK lingers for a moment longer, his eyes not moving from his face. “Be right back.”

He gives him a nod. “Okay,” he says softly, watching him until he leaves the room.

“What happened?” Grace asks the second they’re alone. “Tonight was supposed to be the night, did texting you interrupt you from asking him?”

“No, it wasn’t you guys,” he assures her, sighing when she gives him an impatient look. Sitting down in the chair next to her, he gives her a quick rundown of the dinner. When he’s done, Grace is looking at him with a small frown.

“ _Oh sweetheart,”_ she starts, taking his hand in hers. “You know it was just a joke.”

Carlos shakes his head. “He looked spooked.”

“Because _you_ probably looked spooked, he’s following your lead,” she argues before wincing, holding her stomach as she leans forward.

“Are you okay?” he asks, standing up quickly to support her back.

“Contraction,” she says through gritted teeth. “Don’t change the subject.”

Carlos lets out an incredulous laugh, rubbing her back as she breathes through the pain. It takes a few breaths, but the tightness on her face loosens. She leans back on the bed once more, when she does, she levels him with a look.

“I got scared, okay?” he says quietly, but all it does is earn him another exasperated expression.

“You’re really going to talk about being scared to the woman who is about to push a human out of her body?” she questions dryly.

Carlos glares at her, rolling his eyes when she continues to stare him down. “Okay, fine, fair point.”

“Thank you,” she says smartly before softening, she holds out a hand for him to take. “You love TK, and you want to marry him. It was unfortunate timing, that’s all it was, and now you’re basing your decision on it. Tell him what you want. TK loves you; even if he might not be ready to get married, this isn’t going to be the end for you guys, but keeping your desires a secret will only hurt you two in the end. He’ll sense something is wrong, given the look he gave you before he left the room, he probably already does. Ask him and let him have the time to give you an answer. It’s only fair.”

Carlos looks at her for a moment before shaking his head. “You’re way too wise,” he says fondly as he places a hand on her stomach. “This little girl is so lucky that you’re her mom.”

Grace’s eyes well up, tears spilling down her face as she smiles brightly. “I’m going to be a mama,” she whispers, the joy in her voice makes him misty-eyed too, and he nods as he squeezes her hand.

“You’re going to be an amazing one.”

֎֎֎

They get back to the apartment past midnight when it became apparent that it was going to be a long night before Luna Joy Ryder decides to make her presence known, and Grace sends everyone home.

She whispers ‘be brave’ in his ear when he hugs her; he doesn’t need to whisper ‘you too,’ she’s already braver than him.

The ride back to his place is quiet, and he knows he’s going to have to say something soon, there is only so long TK is going to keep silent. As for him, Grace’s words and the ring in his pocket still weigh heavily. Their unfinished dinner is still on the table, and there are dishes in the sink that need to be washed before they can go to bed.

Carlos tells TK as much, getting a nod in return from him before he tells him he is going to change quickly out of his clothes. As he watches TK head for the bedroom, he can see the tension in his shoulders; the same strain is all around them. He hates it, and resolves that when TK comes back out, he’s going to take Grace’s advice and tell him what’s going on. He can handle TK rejecting him or telling him he’s not ready for marriage yet, what he can’t take is upsetting his boyfriend unintentionally by being closed off.

He gets to work in the kitchen, putting away the leftovers and throwing away the extra waste before he starts washing the dishes. He’s elbow deep into getting the grease out of his roasting pan when he feels movement behind him, and he’s not at all surprised when a second later he feels TK’s body pressed against his back, his lips at the base of his neck as his hands hold on to his hips.

TK lays a series of feather-light kisses right below his hairline. “I’m sorry,” he whispers into his skin before pressing his forehead between Carlos’ shoulder blades.

“Baby, I promise you, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he says quietly, sighing when he feels TK shake his head against him.

“Obviously _this_ was something, and I messed it up somehow,” TK argues, his voice is low, but Carlos can hear the distress in it, making his stomach clench. There is nothing worse than when TK is upset and blaming himself. “I upset you, I might not know what I did exactly, but I’m still sorry.”

Carlos lets out another exhale; they both stay quiet for a moment. It’s time for him to tell TK what all this is about, he can’t let him go on feeling like he did something wrong when he didn’t. TK is quiet, and he thinks he can sense that he needs a second before he speaks. He takes another breath as he reaches for a hand towel, drying his hands before turning around. TK steps back to give him room to move before coming back into his space, his hands reaching for Carlos again, and he has to smile at the gesture as it settles some of his nerves. He knows TK loves him without a doubt; his boyfriend shows him every day with every touch and look he gives him. That isn’t going to change after tonight.

With resolve, he opens his mouth. “I was going to propose tonight,” he says quietly.

He watches as a series of emotions flash across TK’s face, shock, happiness, nervousness, hopefulness, it’s all there for a second, and then it’s gone, replaced by remorse.

“My joke – about marrying you because the chicken was so good,” he whispers, trailing off as he closes his eyes for a moment in regret. “Baby, I’m so sorry, if I had known – “

“Hey, hey, hey, _no_ ,” he rushes to speak, placing his hands on either side of TK's neck. “No, don’t feel bad about that. It was just a joke; I reacted badly.”

“I upset you,” TK argues, his hands holding on to his wrists, his green eyes pained and pleading. “I’m sorry.”

Carlos leans forward, pressing a firm kiss against TK’s forehead, as TK’s hold on his wrists gets stronger. They stay like this for a moment, just breathing and forgiving each other for the evening's misunderstanding.

“I got nervous,” Carlos starts to explain, his voice low. “You said what you said, and then backtracked so fast that I got scared. I figured it meant that if I asked you, you would say no, and then it got weird. _I_ made it weird, and I’m sorry, I know you have been confused and worried all night wondering what’s been going on with me. If anyone upset anyone, it was me.”

TK pulls his hands off his face, using the hold on his wrists, he brings Carlos’ arms around his waist before letting go. He wraps his own arms around Carlos neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Carlos returns the embrace just as strong; he presses his face into TK’s neck, the anxieties of the evening finally seeping out of him as he breathes TK in.

They stay in each other's arms, just taking comfort in each other for a few minutes. When TK pulls back to look at him, there is a shy look on his face as he bites down on his bottom lip.

“Did you get me a ring?” he asks quietly.

Carlos laughs softly and gives him a nod. His heart ticks upward when TK looks at him expectantly, and with a steadying breath, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the ring for TK to see.

TK lets out a quiet gasp; he brings a shaky hand to the one Carlos is holding the ring in, and when he looks back up at Carlos, his eyes are shining.

“I know your plans kind of got ruined tonight,” he starts to say, licking his lips nervously before he continues. “And maybe you’re not ready to ask me now, and that’s okay. But I need you to know one thing, Carlos. I love you, I am completely, and utterly in love with you, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So it doesn’t matter if you ask me tomorrow, a year from now, a decade – or what I really want, which is right this very second,” he quirks his lips upward, his expression is lovingly amused and playful. “When you do decide to ask me to marry you, my answer is always, _always_ , going to be a hell yes.”

Carlos stares at the love of his life; his heart is beating so fast he thinks he’s going to pass out. “You – “ he says incredulously. “Did you just propose to me?”

TK gives him a smirk, looking coy as hell. “I’m not the one with the ring,” he teases, his eyes sparkling with love and joy.

Carlos lets out a choked up, surprised laugh, not completely believing this is actually happening. “That’s true,” he answers with a grin, the happiness he feels coursing through him is almost overwhelming. “I should do something about that.”

TK takes in a breath, holding it as he stares at him. Taking one of his own, Carlos starts to go to his knee, feeling his eyes sting when TK lets out a choked sob, his hand going to his mouth.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand,” he starts, the sting in his eyes getting worse as he tries to keep the tears at bay. He takes TK’s left hand in his, holding the ring at the end, and he has to smile when he sees that TK is already nodding his head even though he hasn’t asked. “You are the love of my life, my best friend, and the reason I am the happiest I have ever been. I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you. All I want is to make you feel happy, safe, and loved. If you let me, that’s what I’ll spend the rest of my life doing. Will you marry me?”

TK’s smile is bright and full, even as tears run down his face. “Hell yes,” he whispers, and Carlos lets out a crying laugh as he pushes the ring up TK’s finger.

TK goes to his knees before Carlos can stand, arms around his shoulders, he pulls him into a hard kiss.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” TK repeats over and over again between a series of quick kisses that make Carlos laugh joyfully, he holds on to him, basking in the tremendous love he feels.

֎֎֎

Carlos turns off the light of the bathroom before walking into his bedroom with a towel around his waist; he uses a smaller one to dry his hair. He finds TK with just bottoms on, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hand with a smile on his face.

“This really happened,” he says quietly as he runs his thumb over his ring. “We are getting married.”

Carlos smiles at the amazement he hears in TK’s voice; it’s the same he’s feeling. The whole time he was in the shower, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t daydreamed what happened in his kitchen. While it hadn’t gone how he originally pictured, he honestly couldn’t imagine it more perfect than it was. The love he feels for TK and the love he feels from him in return made the moment perfect.

“You did say yes,” he teases gently.

TK looks up, his eyes running over every inch of him; the gaze feels like a hundred soft touches that cause Carlos to shiver, smiling at his reaction, TK holds out his hand silently. Carlos walks towards him, his body heating up just from the look TK is giving him. Coming to stand in front of him, TK places his hands on his hips, his fingers curling around the towel.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” TK whispers as he looks up at him, his green eyes a shade darker. He leans in, brushing his lips over the skin right above the towel. “I can’t believe I get to keep you.”

He brings one hand underneath the towel, running it slowly up Carlos’ leg, stopping high on his thigh. Carlos exhales sharply as TK keeps kissing his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button while using his fingertips to give the underside of Carlos’ cock the softest of touches.

TK smiles into his skin, probably because he’s barely touched Carlos, and yet he’s already hard under the towel.

“TK – “ he gets out, his voice rough with want.

TK pulls back to look up at him again, a mischievous look on his face. He takes his hand out from under the towel, tugging at it to pull it off Carlos’ body.

“ _Damn_ ,” TK breathes out slowly as Carlos hard cock bobs in front of him. “As long as I live, I’ll never get over how gorgeous you are.”

Carlos opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a gasp when TK leans forward, giving the head of his dick a lick before pulling him into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, his hands automatically going to TK’s head, he shudders as the action makes TK moan before sucking him in deeper to the wet heat of his mouth. “TK, baby,” he pleads, not even sure what he’s begging for, his brain going offline when TK hollows his cheeks, working his cock as he bobs up and down with enthusiasm.

Carlos breathes hard through his nose and just holds on. He feels on fire, every inch of him vibrating from how much he wants TK.

With great reluctance, he pulls out of TK’s mouth, groaning softly when his fiancé leans in further, chasing after him, frowning up at him when Carlos doesn’t let him use his mouth on him again.

“I was enjoying that,” TK pouts at him, and Carlos is amazed that he can be so damn sexy and adorable at the same time. He isn’t sure how he got so lucky to be the man TK loves.

“It’s our first time as an engaged couple,” Carlos starts, his voice is low and rough, he smirks when it makes TK shiver, his eyes going a little hazy as he looks up at him. “I’m not coming in your _mouth_.”

TK takes a sharp breath one second, and in the next throws himself back on the bed, his hands going to the waist of his bottoms, pushing them past his hips in a frenzy that makes Carlos chuckle. He reaches for his hands to steady them.

“Slow down, my love,” he says to him; he lets the back of his hand trail over TK’s belly, enjoying the way it quivers under his touch, his skin rising with goosebumps. “We have all night.”

“We have the rest of our lives,” TK counters, a loving smile on his face that steals Carlos’ breath away.

“Yeah,” he whispers in awe. “We do. Get up higher on the bed for me, sweetheart.”

TK does as he’s asked, pushing his pants off completely as he goes, leaving himself bare under Carlos’ gaze.

“And you say _I’m_ beautiful,” he murmurs, shaking his head as he grabs a small bottle of lube and a condom from the side table, placing them next to TK before he starts to crawl between his knees. He licks his lips as TK spreads his legs for him to give him space, his body on display for Carlos as he looks at him with hooded eyes. TK’s body is already a pale shade of pink, and he hasn’t even touched him yet. His cock is hard, pointing up as a drop of precum collects at the head. “But look at you,” he whispers softly, he bends down, leaning in to press a kiss on TK’s inner thigh, first the right and then the left. “You are perfect.”

TK sighs as he starts to leave kisses on his skin, inching his way up. He places his hand on Carlos’ head, running his finger through Carlos’ drying curls. “I love you,” he whispers, the words turning into a soft moan when Carlos gives his cock a long lick of his tongue. Sucking on the head as TK had done to him, he slowly takes more and more of him into his mouth. TK keeps moaning, his hips lifting off the bed as he tries to sink deeper into Carlos’ mouth.

Carlos reaches for the lube, coating his fingers as he continues to suck on TK. He brings his lube-covered hand to TK’s opening, rubbing at the rim with wet fingers. TK lets out a whining noise, a _please_ falling off his lips as he spreads his legs even further, bringing his knees up to give Carlos room.

Carlos takes his mouth off TK’s cock just as he presses a finger inside him. “Hold your knees for me, baby,” he tells him, praising him when he follows through with the direction, opening himself up entirely for Carlos to sink his finger into him. Carlos’ cock gives a jerk at the tight hold of TK’s ass on his finger. He slides it in and out a couple of times waiting for TK’s body to yield, when he starts to push a second finger he leans in, licking around them, tracing the rim of TK’s hole with his tongue.

TK lets out a shout, the words coming out of his mouth are a series of pleas as he pushes back into Carlos’ fingers and tongue.

“Carlos, baby, please,” TK moans, he’s still holding on to his knees, but Carlos can feel as he shakes. “Please fuck me already.”

Carlos gives him a few more pumps of his fingers before pulling them out of him and makes quick work of rolling on the condom. Covering TK’s body, he places his forearms on either side of TK, bringing his face inches away from him.

TK’s bright eyes stare into his, his mouth parting when Carlos’ cock presses against his opening. He watches as his eyes widen before fluttering shut as he starts to thrust into him. Lowering his legs, TK wraps them around his waist just as he bottoms out, his hips flush against the curve of TK’s ass.

“Baby, open your eyes for me,” he whispers as he touches the tip of his nose against TK’s. He waits until TK does as he wants to start moving, letting out a moan when he does. “That’s right, keep them open, keep them on me, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Carlos – ” TK gasps out as he gives him a push of his hips. He tightens his legs around him, moving under him to meet his thrusts with a push of his own.

“Fuck, you are amazing,” he murmurs at the feel of TK tightening around him, the hold he has on Carlos never gets old. It’s like TK’s body was made for him – _no_ , they were made for each other.

“Carlos, please,” TK keens, a hand grips his hair, fingers wrapped tight around the top of his curls. His eyes are wide, his pupils so blown Carlos can’t see the green of his irises anymore, and the pretty pink on his skin goes past his chest.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asks, leaning down to kiss him. TK pushes into the kiss, sucking on Carlos' tongue in a way that makes him snap his hips harder and faster.

“ _Yes_ ,” TK moans pleased by the reaction as he breaks the kiss to take a gasping breath. “Fuck me harder; I need to come.”

Carlos drops his head into the crook of TK’s neck, groaning into the skin as he does what TK wants. The next few minutes, the only sound in the room is the slapping of their skin and their moans mingling. When TK’s body locks, coming between them with a shout, his hole fluttering, and clasping around Carlos’ cock, he loses the last grip he has on his control and fucks into TK’s body with abandon.

Fast and rough, he thrusts into TK until he’s coming hard and a touch painful, his whole body quivering from the intensity of his orgasm. Dimly he feels TK running his hands up and down his back, petting him softly until he stops shaking.

When he hears TK laugh softly, he pulls his head up from his shoulder to look at him, finding a wide smile on his face.

“If that’s a preview to what married sex is going to be like,” TK starts, his eyes dancing with pleasure. “We’re eloping tomorrow.”

Carlos gives him a grin right before pressing his mouth to his; as he starts to feel sleepy, the day finally catching up with him, he finds that he doesn’t have a single problem with that.

֎֎֎

He wakes up to lips trailing softly at the underside of his jaw, and a warm body pressed to his side.

“Hmmm,” he hums, and he feels those lips curve upward against his skin.

“Good morning.”

He blinks a few times, his eyes still feeling heavy with sleep. TK touches his cheek but not before Carlos catches the glint of the morning light on his ring. He’s instantly awake as he remembers just what happened last night. He turns his head, looking down at TK, who is resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Hi,” he says lovingly as Carlos looks at him.

“We are getting married,” he whispers, watching as Tk’s smile blooms, taking over his face.

Their phones on the side table beep at the same time, dragging their attention away from each other.

“Do you think?” TK asks as he reaches over to take his phone.

He punches in his passcode to find a couple of messages, all saying the same thing. With a grin, he looks at TK, who is waiting expectantly.

“Looks like we have a little girl to meet,” he tells him, the joy he sees on TK’s face warming every part of him.

֎֎֎

They arrive at the hospital after 11 am, and TK is vibrating with happy energy. Walking into the hospital room they moved Grace into, they find Owen at the foot of the bed, while Judd is sitting on the edge of it next to Grace, looking down at the small wrapped bundle in her arms.

“Hey guys,” he calls out softly when TK looks like he can’t speak as he looks at the tiny little girl who is currently letting out an adorable yawn.

The three adults in the room turn to look at them with smiles on their faces. Owen steps forward first, hugging his son for a moment before stepping to the side, allowing TK to turn to the small family before them.

Judd stands up from the bed, waving TK over. It’s all he needs as he all but runs to his friend’s side, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you, brother,” he hears TK say into Judd’s shoulder as the older man hugs him tighter.

“Thanks, kid.”

Carlos goes to the other side of the bed, leaning down to kiss Grace’s cheek. He sneaks a peek at the baby in her arms, a tiny spitting image of her mother. “Proud of you, Gracie,” he says softly to her, he reaches out and touches a little curl on the baby’s head. “You do good work,” he tips his chin towards Luna. “She’s perfect.”

“Just like her mom,” Judd tells them as he smiles down at his wife and child.

“How was it?” he asks, looking at both of them, he notices that TK hasn’t looked away from the baby. “No complications, right?”

Grace and Judd shake their head. “My baby handled everything like a trooper,” Judd answers, his gaze soft and loving as he looks back at Grace.

“She so pretty you guys,” TK whispers, just like him, he reaches out to touch the baby’s head.

Carlos knows the second Grace sees the ring by the noise she makes, muffled through pressed lips to keep from waking her daughter up.

“He said yes,” she says happily as she looks at TK’s hand, now frozen an inch away from Luna. She looks up at him, her expression pleased. “Like I _knew_ he would.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, amused by her smugness; he catches the raised eyebrow TK gives him, along with the knowing look on Owen’s face from where he stands, the only one that looks confused is Judd.

“Grace knew you were going to propose?” he asks, ignoring the noise Judd lets out behind him, or Owen’s hushed _finally._

Grace snorts back at him quietly. “ _Know_? Who do you think kept him from having a nervous breakdown as he searched for the perfect ring?”

TK turns to her, sticking his bottom lip out. “And you couldn’t give me a heads up? I messed up his original plan.”

“I love you, TK,” Grace starts, her eyes twinkling with laughter. “But Carlos is my best friend now, and I had to keep his secret.”

Carlos grins down at her, warmed by her words.

“You didn’t tell me either, baby,” Judd whines, also pouting when Grace levels him with a look.

“Because TK is your brother,” she answers easily. “You would have spilled the beans.”

“I would like to say I saw it coming a mile away,” Owen chips in. “The moon eyes Carlos gives TK are a dead giveaway,” he smiles at both of them. “Congratulations on making it official.”

TK grins at his dad, thanking him softly, and he’s sure later when they’re alone, the Strand men will be hugging and crying about it together, but right now, Luna Joy Ryder is making her presence known by letting out a small cry, wiggling in her mom’s arms.

He watches as Grace and Judd both look at TK and then share a look between them. Grace nods in his boyfriend’s direction, and he starts to smile as he remembers a previous conversation he had with her.

“So – ” Judd starts, stepping forward to take Luna from Grace’s arms before turning towards TK, who is looking at his friend and his baby with wide eyes. “Do you want to hold your goddaughter, TK?”

TK startles at the question, his mouth dropping as he looks at Grace and Judd. “Are you serious?” he questions breathlessly. “You want me to – “

Big gruff Judd gives TK a sharp nod. “You’re my brother, and you’re my best friend. You have the biggest heart I know, and you have loved Luna since the moment you found out Grace was pregnant,” he swallows hard, but everyone can see the tears in his eyes as he looks down at his child. “Grace and I can’t think of anyone who would be a better godfather to our daughter than you, so what do you say? Will you take the title?”

TK has tears in his eyes, but he’s smiling hard. He licks his lips before speaking, his voice low. “When dad suggested I move in with you guys. I didn’t get why he felt I needed it at first, but you two welcomed me into your home anyway, made me part of your family, and I started to get it. He wanted me to have more than just him,” TK looks at his dad for a moment, flashing him a kind smile.

“Not because he was giving up, but because he knew I had closed myself off and I needed a support system. You guys gave me that. The affection and support you two gave me made me less afraid, and it allowed me to open up my heart again,” he turns to look at him, and Carlos is blown away by the love in his eyes. “Because of that, I have the love of my life, and we are getting married,” he whispers.

“None of you gave up on me, you showered me with more love than I know what to do with,” he smiles, looking at the baby in Judd’s arms. “It would be an honor to be your daughter’s godfather. Thank you for picking me,” he finishes saying, Grace is crying, and Judd is not much better. No one in the room has a dry eye.

“Your wedding vows are going to have all of us be a crying mess, aren’t they,” Grace jokes, breaking the mood as everyone laughs.

Judd places the baby in TK’s arms, and Carlos watches as TK looks down at her with amazement on his face.

“Hi Luna,” he whispers down to her, gasping when the baby opens her eyes. “My little moon,” he continues gently. “You are so loved, little one.”

Carlos feels another wave of emotion hit him hard, and in an instant, he sees his future. The man before him, the love of his life, one day holding their own child, looking at him or her with all the love in the world.

“There’s those moon eyes again, Carlos,” Owen comments as he shakes his head in amusement.

Grace snorts softly; reaching for his hand, she gives it a squeeze forcing him to look away from TK.

“The horse before the cart, Reyes,” she grins up at him knowingly. “Marry the boy before you start picturing babies.”

Carlos feels himself blush at being so easy to read, but TK lifts his head from whispering to Luna – the baby is holding his finger in her tiny fist – and there is a smile on his face that tells him he understands.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he motions him with a tilt of his head.

Carlos goes around the corner of the bed, pressing himself to TK’s side as he turns towards him to show him the baby.

Owen tells them he’s going to call the station and update the crew before leaving the room. Judd sits back down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of Grace’s face as he leans down to kiss her. They’re in there own little world, and for a moment, Carlos, TK, and Luna are in theirs.

“Do you want this someday?” TK asks quietly, nodding towards Luna, his green eyes are beautiful and breathtaking as they look at him with so much love Carlos isn’t sure how he got so lucky.

“Yes,” he nods, answering honestly. TK beams at him, before leaning in to brush his lips against the side of his face.

“Good, me too,” he whispers next to his ear. “I promise we’ll have it.”

“I love you, TK,” he tells him, feeling it in every one of his cells just how much that’s true.

TK pulls back to look at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiles. “I love you too.”

Carlos wraps his arm around TK’s shoulder, holding on to him and his promise, knowing as long as TK loves him, he will always be loved this well.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know for some getting engaged after only a year might seem soon, but when you know, you know. 🤷♀️


End file.
